


Design. Plan. Execute. Or Improvise When It All Goes To Hell.

by zeplum



Category: Leverage, The Pretender
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeplum/pseuds/zeplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the line of thought -- apparently piecesofalice had an idea that <i>Leverage</i>'s Parker was actually the daughter of Broots from <i>The Pretender</i>. (Really, The Pretender is *such* a great Little Black Dress of fandom.) I heard about it and because I couldn't get the notion out of my head -- I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Design. Plan. Execute. Or Improvise When It All Goes To Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the line of thought -- apparently piecesofalice had an idea that _Leverage_'s Parker was actually the daughter of Broots from _The Pretender_. (Really, The Pretender is *such* a great Little Black Dress of fandom.) I heard about it and because I couldn't get the notion out of my head -- I wrote this.

So.

Parker blew up her father.

She's never shed any tears over it.

 

*

Oh. Her not her _real_ father. The one that tried so hard to pack her lunches for school, and ate sugary cereal with her every Saturday morning even if _She'd_ called him into the office. Her father, the one that fought for her, that was jittery and concerned and taught her to ride her bike without the annoying wheels attached to the sides.

That father.

She doesn't cry over him either. Or mention him at all.

It's safer that way.

Doesn't mean it hurts any fucking less.

*

They used to call her _Debbie_.

Parker was the name of the woman with the short skirts, the sharp line of a nose and the nails that were the color of dried blood.

She was also the woman that gave Debbie books to read and brushed Debbie's hair and always looked a little bit sad, just around the edges of the eyes where only a child could see it.

*

Her life was weird.

And then it got even _weirder_.

And then it went to hell.

*

She never saw any of them ever again. Not her father, not Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod. For her safety, they told her.

But she'd been watching, and she had some innate talents of her own, so one day she lit a fuse and blew up her world.

Again.

*

Parker was the only name she ever wanted to take. She was strong, smart, and determined to outwit the other guy. A little sad around the eyes, but only where a few could see it.


End file.
